


Dunk-the-Hunk

by starrylizard



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/pseuds/starrylizard
Summary: Riley takes her time as she watches Mac at the Dunk-the-Hunk stand. Frivolous Mac and Riley fluff..
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Dunk-the-Hunk

**Author's Note:**

> Another little Cold Open fic for ‘Improvise’ originally posted to Tumblr. I had a whole bunch in mind, but I’m slow to type and easily distracted. This is just frivolous fun.

Written for the cold open challenge on Tumblr. Original Tumblr post is [here](https://starrylizard.tumblr.com/post/624972270500233216/dunk-the-hunk-macgyver-fanfic). 

The fair ground rides whistled and hummed and jingled all around the field. Shrieks and squeals of excited laughter layered over those sounds. Fairground announcements and enticements layered over that again. Riley sat next to the “Dunk-the-Hunk” stand, sunglasses and ball cap pulled low as she tried to concentrate on her laptop screen despite the harsh glare of the sun.

Considering the movable nature of this whole fairground set up, Riley was surprised that the encryption on their software was as good as it was. Good, but let’s be honest, not overly hard to crack. Riley was deliberately taking it slowly.

Now and then, she peered over the top of her laptop. She pushed her sunglasses down her nose and took a long cooling sip of her slushy and grinned. The view was quite something from this vantage point.

MacGyver was sat on a small seat suspended over a pool of water; a small umbrella his only source of shade. He was clad in nothing but swimming trunks. They liked to joke that he was skinny, but the reality was that MacGyver was made of lean muscle. Muscle that was covered by such perfect, oh so pale skin that was turning a blush of pink wherever the umbrella shade didn’t quite reach him.

Mac caught Riley’s eye and reached a hand up to his earpiece before carefully murmuring, “You done then?”

_Oops sprung._ Riley coughed gently, reached to her own ear and happily stated, “Almost,” before reluctantly returning to her oh so slow typing.

Another set of giggling teenage girls approached the tank, tickets in hand, and picked up several balls flinging them at the target on the side of Mac’s chair. Mac winced as the first two missed. Riley was caught wondering if Mac’s expression was because he was hoping to stay dry or simply that he was frustrated by the lack of physics knowledge that might land the girls a hit. She suspected in this heat it was more likely the latter.

The third girl pulled back her arm like a baseball pro, lined it up and BAM! Mac was suddenly in the pool. He came up like James Bond rising out of the surf, water beading off his skin, shaking out his blonde hair that was starting to get just a bit too long. He was laughing, dimples out in force, as he high-fived the latest winner off to the side of the pool. He shook his head again like a puppy, getting a startled squeak or two from those watching as water again spun out around him.

With a smile and a sigh, Riley took one long last look, absently picked out a few last pieces of popcorn and slurped the last dregs of her drink. She hit ENTER, closed her laptop and picked up Mac’s towel and duffel. She could handle a few more assignments like this.

[Theme song: ta da da da daa ta da da da da da da daaaaa]


End file.
